Nothing, to hide
by akaeve
Summary: A Petty officer is found dead with no clothes on, just his boots.


The body of one Petty Officer Jonah Throb lay prostrate down in the dirt.

"Unusual name?" Tony mentioned as he took the photographs.

"Throb?" Tim asked, "There are a few in the U.S telephone directory. The name originated from the Philippines, I believe. A few served at Pearl Harbor and of course during WW2, when we left the Philippines a few fought with us and so subsequently came to America."

"Fascinating, but I was thinking more Jonah. Would you sail on a ship with a guy who had the name Jonah, I mean, come on McSharky, sea monsters."

"Hey DiNozzo what do you see, and McGee speak to me."

"Boss, trainers a bit OTT, Lanvin, wow 1150$ by the look…black python, how can he afford them?" Tony questioned.

"Personally I like the latest Alexander McQueen creation, the Vacuum Studded Hi-Top, bit more class, and like a baseball boot, but half the price," Tim added looking all misty eyed into the distance.

"Desert boots do me…" Ziva added.

"Oi, I don't give a shoe shine, Sears sales' are OK," Gibbs shouted, "Now can we get on."

"Over all tan I would say Jethro, that is unless we turn him over, but yes running naked usually does result in a good overall colour," Ducky added now entering the fracas laughing, "But then again don't look Ethel."

"And you can see he is a runner, his butt is hard….sorry muscled, but why run naked, …..and who is Ethel, Dr Mallard?" Jimmy queried.

"I know, he was escaping from his mad wife, she was going to chop his gentleman's sausage as he was having an affair," Tony suggested.

"Why, the shoes?" Ziva asked now.

"He didn't want the wife to pawn?" Tony replied.

"Talking of the wife, Boss, we have a Patricia Throb," Tim replied looking at Gibbs.

"Oh yeah McWobbly, and what is her occupation….stripper?"

"Yes Tony if you say so, but she is registered as an erotic dancer," Tim answered.

"In my day they were called exotic, a touch of burlesque," Ducky now added looking down at the browning flesh.

"Feathers always make me sneeze, Breena had to get those Pet pillows, helps my asthma," Jimmy added.

"You have a Pet pillow?" Ziva now asked looking at Jimmy strangely.

"He means Polyethylene terephthalate, polyester," Tim replied.

"I see, but our body, cause of death Dr Mallard?" Ziva asked changing the subject.

"I was going to say a mugging for the shoes but can't see any blunt force trauma to the head, making him fall forward," Ducky answered.

"I know….a stroke, sun stroke maybe," Jim now shouted.

"Would love to stroke his ass," Ziva whispered.

"Heard that David, but Tim going back to the wife, what we got on her?"

"Well Boss if a stripper…..nothing," Tim smiled at his reply.

"McGee, you want me to head-slap you like I do Tony, because you are going the right way about it," Gibbs now shouted at McGee.

"I remember a song by that Argentinian-born British-Irish singer-songwriter, Chris de Burgh, Patricia the Stripper, was kind of catchy…." Ducky began to say before catching the look on Jethro's face.

"Gibbs, six months ago she was arrested for indecency at a wedding," Tim began to say.

"How was she arrested for indecency….unless she was the floor show?" Tony smiled thoughtfully.

"She had been hired as a dancer for a theme wedding, _Vicars and Tarts….."_

"Wow a theme wedding, heard of a Goth style wedding but never a Tarts one," Tony began to say, "My father wasn't on the guest list was he," now looking at McGee and beginning to look worried.

"No, but as the Groom was as a high profile Judge and his "Wife" was one of Holly Snow's ex girls….."

"Who made the complaint McGee?" Gibbs roared at poor Tim.

"The Judge's, 1st, 2nd and 3rd wives," now looking for support from anyone.

"But don't tell me, she was let off on a technicality," Gibbs began to say laughing.

"And what was that Gibbs," Ziva asked.

"Easy, she was in her working clothes," as he smiled the Gibbs smile and went for coffee.

"So what did our Petty Officer die from?" Ziva shrugged looking at Dr Mallard.

"No idea my dear until we get our guest home, but I would like to take an educated guess and say in this heat and under the conditions, no water or anything," as he looked down at the now reddening skin of Jonah Throb which was becoming more leathery in the mid-day sun…."Yes definitely heat exhaustion and sun-stroke."

The End.


End file.
